Ímpeto
by Cora Coralina
Summary: Era disso que ele gostava. Ver pessoas correndo. Desordem. O cheiro do medo deixava os sentidos daquele homem aguçados. O medo que cada pessoa ali emanava o fazia mais poderoso.


**Nome:** Ímpeto

**Personagem:** Loki

**Rate:** M

**Tipo:** Insana

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem exclusivamenteà Marvel Studios e ao Stan Lee. Se pertencessem a mim, Loki seria meu escravo sexual.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** A descrição de Loki segue a descrição física do ator Tom Hiddleston. Portanto, meu Loki tem olhos azuis, e não verdes como no HQ. Entre outras coisas.

* * *

**Ímpeto**

_No. Mischief is a small thing, a toy I've well used and discarded. This isn't mischief. This is __**mayhem**__. Just watch._

- Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616)

Os olhos gélidos percorriam com satisfação as ruas de Midgard apinhadas de gente em desespero. Mortais correndo por todos os lados, sangrando, queimando, morrendo. Mulheres gritavam em agonia ao ver os companheiros mortos, outras pegavam suas crias e buscavam um abrigo. Os Chitauri acabavam com todos que tentavam fugir. Ele não sentia pena, não sentia clemência e nem compaixão por eles. Havia os avisado de que ele não os teria se eles não se curvassem ao seu novo rei. Agora eles pagavam pelo insulto e pela coragem. _Coragem_. Algo que midgardianos tinham de sobra, misturado ao grande potencial para a tolice.

Agora ele se sentia satisfeito em ver as pessoas que tentaram o desafiar contorcendo-se nas ruas enquanto as chamas lambiam os corpos, andando sem rumo à procura de heróis para salvá-los. _Heróis._ Outra palavra midgardiana que dava coragem. Mas também vinha acompanhada de tolice.

Os heróis daquela gente estavam mortos, apenas seu querido irmão era mantido vivo com o intuito de ver seu tão adorável planeta em chamas, em pedaços. Em caos.

_Caos._

Uma palavra que ele adorava e que combinava perfeitamente com a sua personalidade. Loki não abria mão do caos por nada em sua vida imortal. Talvez pelo trono de Asgard. E só. Adorava ver as pessoas sem rumo, pessoas em desespero, pessoas sem esperanças.

Uma risada tão gélida quanto seus olhos saiu de sua boca, seu rosto esticando-se em um sorriso maldoso e violento, soando pelo aposento onde ele estava, observando tudo sentado em uma cadeira vitoriana, as mãos longas e pálidas pousadas no encosto de madeira forrado de um tecido claro e sedoso. A pequena mão que segurava o seu membro de repente tremeu, e ele desviou seus olhos azuis da paisagem caótica a sua frente para olhar a humana entre suas pernas, que o sugava com vigor.

Os olhos castanhos suplicantes dela o olharam. Súplica por liberdade. Mas ele não daria liberdade à pequena garota. Não enquanto não estivesse satisfeito.

- Continue.

Ordenou. Ela relutou em mexer a sua boca, mas o olhar que ele lhe deu fez com que ela voltasse ao trabalho que estava fazendo, sabendo que se não continuasse a sugá-lo e estimulá-lo, ela iria ter o mesmo fim das pessoas ali embaixo.

Estavam sozinhos em um grande salão de piso de mármore claro. As cortinas que batiam até o chão estavam abertas o suficiente para que não tampassem a visão dele. O prédio tinha cerca de vinte andares e não havia ninguém presente além dos dois. A garota estava ajoelhada diante do Deus da Trapaça, sorvendo-o como havia prometido fazer se ele poupasse a vida dela, e se prometesse não fazer mal à família dela.

Sentia os músculos das pernas deles se comprimindo à medida que ela sugava com mais força, à medida que ela lhe proporcionava mais prazer. Mas nem precisava conhecê-lo muito para saber que seu prazer principal estava acontecendo ali embaixo, nas ruas de Nova Iorque.

Tinha ouvido falar dele, um homem que liberara o caos pela metrópole, atingira uma cidade da Alemanha, havia enfiado uma máquina sem escrúpulos no olho de um homem, e sorrira ao ver o desespero das pessoas.

_Caos._

Era disso que ele gostava. Ver pessoas correndo. _Desordem._ O cheiro do medo deixava os sentidos daquele homem aguçados. O medo que cada pessoa ali emanava o fazia mais poderoso.

Os olhos gélidos ainda olhavam com atenção a paisagem sua frente, mas logo se desviaram para a garota que sugava o seu membro.

- O seu povo é patético.

Ela parou os movimentos, a raiva começando a dar os primeiros sinais em seu corpo, desconcentrando-a momentaneamente. Loki gostou daquilo, ela finalmente começara a mostrar que sentia algo. Não acreditava que a humana estava fazendo aquele tipo de coisa nele sem ao menos se importar. Colocou o dedo longo debaixo do queixo delicado que ela possuía, obrigando-a a levantar o rosto.

- Você sabe disso, não é?

Porque não bastava senti-la entre suas pernas o sugando, não bastava apenas aquela submissão física, ele precisava da submissão mental, não bastava fitar os olhos castanhos em chamas por causa da raiva pelo que ele havia dito de seu povo. Precisava que ela confirmasse aquilo.

Ela demorou alguns segundos para fazê-lo. Ele poderia achar ruim e ousada a demora dela, mas adorou ainda mais o desafio. Não havia sentido nem diversão em desafiar pessoas fracas, ele precisava de um pouco de astúcia humana em certas horas.

Eram tão patéticos...

Eram tão pequenos e insignificantes...

Ele pegou o cabelo negro e cacheado da garota, puxando-o com violência e obrigando-a a se abaixar novamente, a boca encontrando o membro pela segunda vez. Os dedos longos fizeram pressão no pescoço delicado e pálido dela, uma vontade súbita de enforcá-la ali mesmo, de sentir o osso tão fraco estalar em sua mão, de sentir sua força incomum retirar a vida tão facilmente daquela criatura.

Mas não o fez.

Ela tinha trabalho a fazer.

Loki desapertou um pouco seus dedos do pescoço dela, sua mão vagando até os cachos da nuca. Ele comandou o ritmo e a profundidade que ela fazia aquilo agora, sua paciência tão sagrada se esgotando um milímetro. Queria acabar logo com isso.

E ela sorvia _tão_ bem.

Os lábios dela eram carnudos e úmidos entorno do membro dele. Ele fechou os olhos, abandonando os fios cacheados e pousando as duas mãos na cadeira novamente. Deitou a cabeça no encosto, respirando fundo quando sentia que estava chegando ao fim.

Pensou no corpo amassado dentro da armadura de Tony Stark, lembrou-se daquele herói nacionalista que usava roupas estranhas. Morto. Por causa de uma simples garota loira que ele insistira em ajudar. Do monstro verde capturado e levado para outro planeta para servir. Lembrou-se até mesmo da agente Romanoff, a ruiva deslumbrante - mas tão obtusa quanto o restante dos humanos - agora morta pelo seu companheiro Clint, lentamente, intimamente, de todas as formas que ela temia. E o matou logo depois, partindo o seu crânio, no momento em que ele desacordava do feitiço que o deixara como uma cobaia.

_Tal como ele havia prometido à ruiva._

Afinal, ele era um homem de palavra, não?

E Thor, amarrado em um local público, vendo parte do seu querido planeta ser destruído. Aquela humana que ele amava seria a próxima. Ah... ele tinha planos para ela. Grandes planos. Tempos atrás, ele havia prometido que iria fazer uma visita a ela. Prometido a Thor.

Ele _realmente_ era um homem de palavra.

Um sorriso perverso rasgou seu rosto no momento em que ele soltava um gemido gutural de redenção momentânea e prazer completo, seu corpo se contraindo levemente quando a libertação veio, com um doce aroma de perversão e domínio.

Ele olhou para a mortal minutos depois, os olhos gélidos analisando cada traço do rosto dela, procurando ali uma contração muscular que indicasse o que ela estava sentindo. Parecia aliviada. Aliviada por ter terminado tudo, aliviada por ele ter dado a palavra dele de que não machucaria a família dela, a família que havia saído daquele prédio horas antes. Alívio por ter feito seu dever.

Ele gesticulou para que ela se aproximasse. Ela o obedeceu, inclinando-se em direção ao deus. Ele pegou delicadamente o queixo dela novamente, as costas da mão passando pelo rosto pálido e de pele quente.

- Obrigado pela cooperação.

Agradeceu, porque ela precisava disso. E quebrou o pescoço dela logo depois. Ele se levantou, ajeitando sua calça trançada de couro. Passou a mão no cabelo liso e negro. Olhou para as ruas novamente. Sorriu.

Voltou a fitar a garota morta.

Ele era um homem de palavra, mas havia mentido para ela quando fez suas promessas. Poderia ter a matado de todas as maneiras, poderia tê-la torturado por horas, mexido com sua mente. De qualquer maneira, gostava de sentir a torção de um pescoço quando suas mãos faziam o movimento.

Mas não tinha tempo para torturas e manipulações. Tinha humanos para matar.

Inclusive a família dela.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** "Mas Cora! Seu Loki é louco!". Gente, eu já vi uma tirinha do Loki empurrando humanos na linha do metrô apenas por diversão. E quem acompanha os HQ's, sabe que ele seria capaz disso, afinal, ele matou um dos seus irmãos apenas para sair do tédio.

**OBS:** O modo como a agente Romanoff e Clint morrem nessa fanfic é o mesmo modo que Loki promete matá-los quando está dentro da jaula, no filme Avengers.


End file.
